Some Things Never Change
by MarblesG
Summary: Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Lin, and Suyin are all back on Air Temple Island. The avatar's children wonder when was the last time this had ever happened.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

"When was the last time we saw them together like that?"

Bumi leaned his arm against his baby brother. Tenzin looked at him before looking back at the two individuals several feet in front of them. "More than thirty years ago? It's been a good amount of time."

"Hey Tenzin?"

"Yes, Kya?"

The waterbender shifted slightly, repositioning the crutch under her arm. "Did Lin ever tell you why Su left in the first place?"

The master airbender began to stroke his beard. "No. It was a…touchy subject."

At that moment, their eyes widened at the sight of Lin slapping Suyin in the back of the head. The elder Bei Fong crossed her arms and scowled while her younger sister rubbed the spot where she had gotten hit with her own frown. Su said something back to her sister who only argued back. Soon enough, the women were face to face brawling.

All three of the avatar's children shrugged.

"I guess some things never change." Bumi laughed with slight pain. His younger siblings joined in.

"Bumi!"

The former commander looked at the younger of the Bei Fong sisters rushing up to them, Lin following with her regular look of irritation.

Suyin hugged him gently. Bumi wrapped his good arm around Su and picked her up. "Good to see you, Bei Fong Jr!"

"Good to see you too!" The two parted. "Now, can you please tell Lin that it wasn't my fault Oogi escaped when I was ten."

Lin couldn't help but contradict the statement. "Yes it was! It was you and Bumi down at the bison stables. Who else could have done it?"

Bumi just laughed at the two women and rubbed his unruly hair. "Actually, that was me! I told Su that I could fly him without Baldy's help. Things got a little out of hand and oops!"

"Bumi! That was you?!" Tenzin yelled with an accompanying wind.

His older brother smirked. "Oh baby brother, I think you're forgetting I can do that too now."

Tenzin fell flat on his butt at the blast of air Bumi sent only inches away from his face. All four of the childhood friends found the master airbender's eye twitching only meaning one thing.

"You're in for it now, Bumi." Kya put a hand to her hip.

Tenzin bended himself up at once and began scolding his older brother. "Bumi! Dad wouldn't let me ride Oogi for a week because he thought I couldn't take care of him! I had to clean the bison caves!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" The former commander whipped up an air scooter and began circling the remaining four. "You gotta catch me first before you scold me!"

To the women's surprise, Tenzin got on his own air scooter and began following Bumi. "Get back here! I am talking to you!"

Lin, Kya, and Suyin watched as the men engaged in a game of cat and mouse. Kya and Su were giggling while Lin continued to frown.

"Can we please stop acting like children?" Lin crossed her arms annoyed.

What she didn't expect was an arm coming around her neck and pulling her down. At once, a fist began rubbing into the top of her head. Kya laughed mischievously. "Lighten up, Chief Grumpy. When we're all together, we are nothing but kids."

Because the waterbender had let go of her crutch, the balance she had was lost and the women fell down in a pile. Suyin remained the only one standing watching Kya and Lin wrestle on the ground.

"Kya! Let go! You're leg!"

"Damn my leg. You need a good old fashion noogie."

Su rolled her eyes but couldn't help the soft smile that spread across her face. Her eyes looked at Tenzin and Bumi chasing each other around them and then back at her older sister and Kya messing around on the ground. The metal clan matriarch sighed contently. "It's good to be back in the city."

The younger Bei Fong jumped on top of the two women in front of her.

"Ow! Get off!"

"Su, hold her arms down."

Off in the distance, a boat was making its arrival towards the dock of Air Temple Island. There were two older women sitting on a bench waiting for the boat to pull in.

The one with blue eyes squinted at the sight of five individuals near the edge of the island. Two of them were riding air scooters and circling around the other three who were in some kind of knot of limbs on the ground. The elderly woman just laughed when she realized who the five were.

The woman next to her, one with pale jade eyes, quirked an eyebrow at her companion's sudden amusement. "What are you laughing about?"

"The kids are waiting for us at the dock."

"And?"

"Let's just say some things never change."

"They're fighting again, aren't they?"

"Yup. Tenzin with Bumi and I do believe that is Kya, Lin, and Suyin wrestling on the ground."

"Even at fifty, these kids still need us to stop them from killing each other."

"They'll always be kids, Toph."

"And let me just say, Katara, they are quite an unusual blessing."

The long time friends smiled at each other.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Nope."


End file.
